1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an undergarment, and more particularly to an undergarment that selectively retains a shirt that has been tucked into an outer garment.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,236 discloses a clothes securing system. Disclosed is a fabric securing system having a strip of flexible material for securing two pieces of fabric or clothing is disclosed. The system has at least a portion of one of its sides containing an adhesive material. Both sides of the system may contain an adhesive portion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,828 discloses an undergarment and waistband therefor. Disclosed is an undergarment having a waistband comprising a base fabric having longitudinal stretch, in combination with a bare elastic thread interwoven longitudinally into the base fabric so as to form loops exposed on at least one face of the fabric, of such length that their thread is slack when the base fabric is stretched, whereby when the garment is being worn, limited up-and-down movement of the loops is permitted and a quality of holding down other garments is created even when the base fabric is stretched.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.